nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ladania
right|350px|Flagge Ladania Ladania (engl. Ladania, franz. La Ladanie), Langform Vereinigtes Ladania, Hiljaisuutta und KleiNutta ist ein Staat in Zentral-NSC-World und einer der 11 Gründerstaaten. Die souveränen Staaten Hiljaisuutta und KleiNutta befinden sich in den schwer zugänglichen Tannenwäldern Ladanias im Südwesten des Landes. Geschichte: Die Ur-Einwohner des "Pink Whale" waren ursprünglich ein souveränes Volk, das ausschließlich vom Export von Walfleisch lebte. Als Ende 2007 zahlreiche hiljaisuuttanische Flüchtlinge vor der Königin aus Invincibilien bei den Ladaniern Schutz suchten, wurden etliche ha Wald gerodet, um den Asylanten Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Mittlerweile ist Hiljaisuutta ein souveräner Stadtstaat mit einem regiden Regierungsoberhaupt. So wurden von den ehemaligen Flüchtlingen weitere Teile Ladanias okkupiert, um sie an den Staatspräsidenten von KleiNutta abzutreten. Ladanias Hauptstadt Danol wurde bei einem verheerenden Steinschlag aus Noizeland fast vollständig zerstört. Bei Neuwahlen entschieden sich die Ladanier für Hüpfingen an der Kreisch als neue Hauptstadt. Staatsform: Monarchische Struktur Staatsoberhaupt: Daniela, POW Hauptstadt: Hüpfingen a.d.K. Bevölkerung: Die Ladanier sind ein ausgesprochen temperamentvolles, emotionales und begeisterungsfähiges Volk und bekannt für ihre extreme Ausflipp-Freudigkeit. Dies führt bei Teilen der NSC-World häufig zu Irritationen. Religion: Der überwiegende Teil der Bevölkerung ist streng abergläubisch. Selbst die Regierung nutzt die Künste erfahrener Astrologen für ihre Staatsgeschäfte. Amtssprachen: ladanisch, kreisch, alt-fliparisch Nationalspeise: Kürbissuppe Verkehr: sprunghafte Fortbewegungsarten 'NSC-Historie': Ladania hat den NSC bisher 4 mal gewonnen: NSC 2, NSC 4, NSC 8 und NSC 28 :-) NSC 1: PINK - Nobody knows - Platz 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yUS0Nhfks0 NSC 2: Hanna Pakarinen - Go - Platz 1 http://www.clipfish.de/musikvideos/video/2739987/hanna-pakarinen-go-go/ NSC 3: Molly Sandén & Magnus Carlsson - Julens tid är här - Platz 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1X969vMVq4 NSC 4: Andreas Johnson - Glorious - Platz 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sWjFYOjy0k NSC 5: Ira Losco - Accident Prone - Platz 20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVI68pukEEk NSC 6: NEK - Cielo e terra - Platz 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK_wyLt-jgg NSC 7: Within Temptation - Stand my ground - Platz 21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sCkAvh50Vs NSC 8: Lunapop - Qualcosa di grande - Platz 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04Cq9Lz_BtM NSC 9: Melanie - What have they done to my song, Ma - Platz 11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKN6lYU5bZ4 NSC 10: Sonhora - L'amore - Platz 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQt2MYnVeGA&pxtry=1 NSC 11: Pernilla Andersson & Dregen - Jag o min far - Platz 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_Mn5vNMaX8 NSC 12: Brian McFadden - Real to me - Platz 23 http://www.clipfish.de/musikvideos/video/3193651/brian-mcfadden-real-to-me/ NSC 13: Maarja & Koit Toome - Pudutuus - Platz 21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otWj9q9YWBI NSC 14: NEK - Almeno sta volta - Platz 24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_Z6n-V5RnE NSC 15: Emmanuel Moire - Adulte & sexy - Platz 20 http://www.myspace.com/video/emmanuel-moire/adulte-sexy/54167879 NSC 16: Goldfrapp - Ooh la la - Platz 22 http://www.tape.tv/musikvideos/Goldfrapp/Ooh-La-La NSC 17: Those dancing days - Run run - Platz 12 http://vimeo.com/1797287 NSC 18: Cœur de Pirate - Ensemble - Platz 5 http://vimeo.com/3289551 NSC 19: Amanda Jenssen - Happyland - Platz 8 http://www.myvideo.de/watch/7031251/Amanda_Jenssen_Happyland NSC 20: Ingrid Michaelson - You and I - Platz 13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLudBmn1uK4 NSC 21: Laura Pausini - La mia banda suona il rock - Platz 14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCKGe4fV7ig NSC 22: Medina - Vi To - Platz 25 http://vimeo.com/12168347 NSC 23: Supergrass - Alright - Platz 16 (Semifinale) http://vimeo.com/8965352 NSC 24: Sofia Karlsson - Alltig dig nära - Platz 24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmD8-zsiVtc NSC 25: Manu Larrouy - Mec à la cool - Platz 21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLla7zhf4NE NSC 26: Nathalie - Vivo sospesa - Platz 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc54yZhHJFM&pxtry=1 NSC 27: The Naked and Famous - Punshing in a dream - Platz 15 (Semifinale) http://vimeo.com/14195910 NSC 28: Ruth Jacott & Edsilia Rombley - Uit het oog, niet uit mijn hart - Platz 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rRRyV_Dlis&pxtry=1 NSC 29: Shiri Maymon - Now that you're gone - Platz 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrOoDvGv064 NSC 30: keine Teilnahme NSC 31: keine Teilnahme NSC 32: Celina Ree - Nar du ror med vig - Platz 20 (Semifinale) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCvApfiAZPQ NSC 33: Christina Novelli - Concrete angel - Platz 26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aD8IY7Q_n-U NSC 34: keine Teilnahme NSC 35: Bianca Atzei feat. Modà - La Gelosia - Platz 15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOh6J0vGV-E